1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a high beam headlight for a vehicle, which illuminates the surroundings of the vehicle and produces maximum illumination intensities that do not exceed the legally prescribed maximum illumination intensities.
2. Prior Art
One such headlight is known from German Patent Application DE 42 38 273 A1. This headlight operates as a high beam headlight and has a light source and a reflector by which light propagated by the light source is reflected as a light beam that illuminates the surroundings in front of the motor vehicle. Maximum illumination intensities that do not exceed the legally prescribed maximum illumination intensities are provided by the headlight in the vicinity of the center of the road in front of the vehicle. The legal requirements for high beam headlights in the European Union are uniformly prescribed by the ECE Rules. There are however other legal requirements for high beam headlights in Japan and the United States, according to which the maximum allowed illumination intensities are lower than those permitted by the ECE Rules. Usually a special high beam headlight is developed and used to fulfill the different legal requirements for each different area of use. However this requires a comparatively large manufacturing expense and comparatively difficult logistics and storage in order to provide the different headlights.